


Moon and Stars

by annabagnell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's belly was beginning to round out, giving the appearance of a pregnancy and not just a spare tyre of weight. Sirius looked up and curved his mouth into another smile as Remus sidled up behind him, laying his own hands over Sirius’s growing belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned fic! 
> 
> This prompt was from captainactiongrammarmom.tumblr.com, who wanted a little bit of Remus/Sirius mpreg fluff, with a touch of hurt/comfort and angst thrown in. 
> 
> My first HP fanfic! I love it <3
> 
> If anybody wants to commission a fic from me, visit theten-nant-thdoctor.tumblr.com/commissions.

“Good morning, my puppy,” Remus yawned, sliding an arm across Sirius’s waist and drumming his fingers over his swollen middle. “Sleep alright?” 

 

Sirius smiled at the moniker for a moment and then shifted, laying his arm over Remus’s and lacing his fingers with those of his lover, rubbing over the place where their baby grew. “Not bad,” he replied, reaching down and shifting briefly to adjust the band of his sleep trousers. “Little one was moving quite a lot early this morning. Fun to feel, even though I can’t feel it from the outside yet.” 

 

“Still pretty small,” Remus replied, kissing the softening line of Sirius’s jaw before pushing himself up and out of bed. “Won’t feel him or her moving from the outside for awhile yet.” 

 

“I know,” Sirius agreed, sitting up with a small grunt and stretching his arms upwards. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror propped against the wall, and a smile spread across his face as he saw the small swell of his belly mirrored in the image. He rose and walked over to the glass surface and lifted his shirt, patting over his stomach and grinning widely as the baby patted back. 

 

He was still pretty small, just cresting 18 weeks - not quite halfway there just yet. His belly was beginning to round out, giving the appearance of a pregnancy and not just a spare tyre of weight. Sirius looked up and curved his mouth into another smile as Remus sidled up behind him, laying his own hands over Sirius’s growing belly. 

 

When he’d first started to show, Sirius had felt put out and insecure of the changes in his body. He’d been living as a man - the way he identified, finally able to be comfortable through and through - since his second year at Hogwarts, but in order for he and Remus to have a baby of their own, he’d had to go off of his hormone potions and allow his female reproductive organs to start functioning again. 

 

It had been a hard change, to see the scruff he’d worked so hard for gradually disappear, to see the lines of his face softening and the curves of his hips start to fill out again. Remus had found him looking distraught in front of a mirror and kissed his neck and shoulders, over the line of his jaw and the slowly-disappearing plane of his abdominal muscles, being covered by a thin layer of fat as his body readjusted. “You’re still my rugged man,” Remus had murmured, kissing each place where he saw changes. “You’re always my Sirius, no matter how you look. You’re so brave, doing this for us.” 

 

Sirius had only been able to nod and try not to cry as Remus’s lips brushed over the curves of forming breasts, the rounding jut of his hips, the filling cheeks - parts of a woman he’d never seen. But Remus would have none of it, and treated him no differently than before, helping Sirius cast binding and concealment spells the same way he did before, and comforting him if and whenever he needed it. 

 

It seemed like all of his worries melted away, however, when the pregnancy scan charm revealed that Sirius’s womb, so long-neglected and _wrong_ , was now home to their baby. A baby of his and Remus’s, growing inside his body. It was the best and only reason Sirius would ever concede to going off his hormone potions after years and years of diligently dosing himself, and he felt a sense of pride and fulfillment even as his body changed in a way he’d never seen before. 

 

But now, in his second trimester, the changes were starting to become more visible, and Sirius was glad to see it. He turned his head to give Remus an easy kiss before tugging his shirt down again, smiling as he felt a little bit of resistance where the fabric stretched. “I love you,” he said quietly, and Remus cupped his cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean they don’t sell them by the flavour? I don’t want any of the rest, just those ones!” Sirius whined, flopping back against the sofa cushions and crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

“They’re Bertie Bott’s _Every Flavour_ Beans, Sirius, they don’t sell them by individual flavours. And besides, nobody wants _just_ that flavour,” Remus said exasperatedly. 

 

“I do,” Sirius pouted. “Can you buy a big bag, and just sort those ones out for me? Please?” He looked up at Remus with big, sad eyes, and glanced down to his belly. “Do it for me, Remus, do it for me and our baby.” 

 

Remus sighed and ran a hand across his face. “Fine,” he finally said, crossing the room and pulling on his coat. “I’ll go buy a massive bag of _every flavour_ beans so you can eat _just_ the earwax ones.” 

 

Sirius’s noise of delight and his big, toothy grin followed Remus all the way to the shop. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Does this shirt make me look fat?” 

 

Remus stopped in the middle of buttoning his own shirt and steeled himself before turning to face Sirius, who was wiggling back and forth in front of the mirror, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. It was fairly obvious that the shirt wasn’t going to last much longer, what with the way the lower buttons were straining across his full belly. “Erm.” 

 

“Oh, god,” Sirius moaned, his brow furrowing as he ran his fingers through vaguely unkempt hair. The motion pulled his shirt up, exposing the bottom of his belly, which only served to pull the buttons even tighter. “I’m getting fat.” 

 

“You’re not fat,” Remus tried, leaving his own shirt half-done and walking over to smooth down the sides of the cloth over Sirius’s belly. “You’re pregnant, and this isn’t a...shirt for pregnant people.” 

 

“I don’t _have_ any shirts for pregnant people,” Sirius responded, and angrily started to flick open buttons. “I can’t go over to James and Lily’s. James would...” He bit his lip and shook his head, his long scruffy hair falling into his eyes. “I can’t go. Floo call them and call it off. Or you go, alone. But I can’t go.” 

 

“Puppy...” The side of Remus’s mouth turned down, his brow creased in worry. “You know this is normal, right? It’s getting bigger in there, and you’re getting bigger, too. We can just -“ 

 

“Don’t try to coddle me, Remus,” Sirius sniffled, and tore his arms out of the sleeves, tossing the shirt aside. “You go, have fun. I’ll just stay here.” Remus tried to catch the shirt, and prove his point, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

 

“I’m not going to go alone,” Remus replied, bending over to pick up the shirt. “Just put it back on, love, let me help.” 

 

“How are you going to _help?_ ” Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over top of his belly and stepping back and away from Remus. “It’s not like you can make me smaller, can you?” 

 

“No, you’re right, I can’t,” Remus shook his head. “But I can make the shirt _bigger._ ” 

 

Sirius’s expression cleared for a split second before a flush rose to his cheeks. “Ah.” A small, embarrassed smile curled his lips, and he took the shirt from his partner and shrugged it back on. Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a quick enlargement charm, and the shirt now pulled easily around Sirius’s form. “Fits,” he said with a grin. 

 

“Berk,” Remus replied with an exasperated chuckle, and pulled his lover into a tight hug. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to believe that seven and a half months of pregnancy had come and gone. Or, at least, it would have been hard to believe had the evidence of such events transpiring not been in such plain view. 

 

In other words, Sirius looked massive. 

 

The healers insisted that this was a normal size for 30 weeks gestation, but Sirius felt like he was lugging around an unbelievably heavy bowling ball in his stomach. The baby’s near-constant kicks and rolls had been enjoyable when it was smaller, but as large as it had gotten now, the movements got very old, very fast. 

 

Remus, however, didn’t ever seem to tire of playing with the baby as it kicked and pressed out against its home, and at times Sirius felt like nothing more than a body housing a baby, rather than his own person. 

 

But at times like this, when it was raining outside and they were both curled up contented on the sofa, and the baby was gently patting against Sirius’s womb, he felt happy and peaceful. He set aside his book and pulled up his shirt, baring his belly, and started patting back against the baby’s soft punches. A smile split his face when the baby responded eagerly, and his belly jumped as he chuckled. 

 

Remus looked up from newspaper to see Sirius sprawled out opposite him, belly out and laughing as he played with the baby. He folded his newspaper with a soft snap and crawled across the cushions to kiss over the stretched bump, and nuzzled against the side of Sirius’s swollen belly when the man’s long fingers ran through Remus’s thinning brown hair. “Can you feel it moving?” Sirius asked, and Remus could feel the resounding echo of his speech as a soft buzz against his cheek. 

 

“A little,” Remus replied, and pressed his hand firmly against Sirius’s stomach. He was quickly rewarded with some sort of thump against his hand - “That was a foot,” Sirius said - and then a series of thumps, excited patterings. “All sorts of moving in there, isn’t it?” he asked, and Sirius nodded as Remus pushed himself up to sit next Sirius’s bent legs. 

 

“Active today,” Sirius agreed, and shifted with a quiet grunt. “Sort of making my back ache, but I think that comes with the territory.” 

 

“Backrub?” Remus asked, and after a pause and a bit of a calculating look, Sirius agreed. The professor helped his partner sit up and shift until Remus was back against the sofa cushions, legs spread across the length of the couch, with Sirius sitting between. His fingers started to work along Sirius’s back, and though he was no doctor he could tell where the man had the most tension and pain. 

 

He worked at the knots as Sirius continued to rub his belly, murmuring to the baby as it twisted and turned inside him. “You’re going to be a natural at being a father, you know,” Remus remarked quietly, kneading Sirius’s sacrum. 

 

Sirius was silent for a moment, and then he turned his head, gazing at Remus out of the corner of his eye. “You think so?” he asked, worry edging his voice. “It’s not exactly like I had the best father figure as a child. I’ve not got anything to...you know, go off of.” 

 

“I don’t think you need it,” Remus replied easily, one eyebrow pulling up as he focussed on rubbing away a knot. “You’re already doing exactly what you’re supposed to - talking, playing, caring. It’ll be the same once the baby’s here, just with...a bit of added care.” 

 

Sirius let his head rest back against Remus’s chest and he wiggled his back, a wordless signal that Remus could cease his backrub. He settled against Remus’s warm body, smiling as the professor pulled a throw over them both, keeping their body heat inside. Remus’s palm settled over the blanket, over Sirius’s belly, and Sirius snaked his free hand out from under the blanket and covered Remus’s hand with his own. “It’s getting close,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut. 

 

“You’re right about that. Not much longer now. A few more weeks, a month and a half, at most,” Remus replied, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s black hair. “And then it’ll be here, and we’ll get to meet our son or daughter at last.” 

 

Sirius could feel Remus’s smile against his hair. Here he was, warm and protected, safe with his partner, and a baby on the way. Content entirely to be where he was, and who he was, with the man who loved him. 

 

* * *

 

 

The fireplace lit up as a Floo call came through, and Remus crossed the room, daughter cradled in his arms, to see who it was. A smile spread across his face as he saw James’s excited expression peering up from the coals, and he greeted his friend with a quiet ‘hello.’ “She’s asleep,” he explained, and saw a flicker of understanding in James’s eyes. “What’s happened? Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah,” James replied, and Remus saw an echo of the man’s hand running through already tousled hair almost exasperatedly. “We would’ve come over in person, but. You know how it is with Floo travel in. Erm. Early pregnancy.” 

 

Remus made a surprised noise and lifted a hand to his mouth. “You don’t mean Lily’s...” 

 

“Yeah, she is,” James replied, a nervous but undoubtedly excited note in his voice. “We just found out last week, but we wanted you all to be the first to know.” 

 

“Hear that, little girl?” Remus whispered excitedly to the baby in his arms. “You’re going to have a lovely cousin to play with in a few months.” He turned his attention back to the smiling face in the fire. “Congratulations, James. If you ever need any pointers...” 

 

“And if Lily needs any help, tell her I’ve got her covered there,” Sirius added as he walked into the sitting room and grinning to the face of his best friend in the fire. Remus smiled and handed the baby to his partner, who bounced her gently in his arms. “We’re both old-hat at this parenting business, aren’t we, Enora?” 

 

The baby girl gave a quiet snuffle, as if in content reply, and Remus’s arm wrapped around Sirius’s waist, holding their little family close together. 


End file.
